Between Savagery And Sophistication
by Sweetly-Sadistic's-Romanticide
Summary: Remember that episode; the neutral zone? Well, what if there had been one more person on that derelict ship? What will happen to poor Data's emotion chip when pressed by more than words? And I mean...alot more. Ahem, find out!
1. Chapter 1

Stardate 41986.0

With a brisk hand, Data scrubbed the condensation off the glass of the third capsule in the derelict shuttle. At his request, he and Worf beamed aboard the runaway artifact despite Commander Riker's misgivings. Why Data had wanted to was beyond him. Perhaps mere curiosity or the desire to see such ancient technology was the driving cause but now he could say it was a good idea. Two men and a woman had been found cryogenically frozen here in the eternal ice of space. Out of twelve cryonic stations it seemed that only three had survived the centuries and all on the left section. Within his skull the millions of possibilities at their existence whirred with scenarios.

"There is one more capsule at the end," the deep, somewhat growling voice of his comrade Worf interrupted his musings. Looking away from the pale, icy countenance of the middle aged human man, Data spotted the lieutenant at the end of the misty lighted corridor opposite him. Passing the long lines of broken and lifeless tanks, he found himself intrigued. The first three survived in a cluster on one side; how did this one? Perhaps the tanks had been broken due to an accident of some sort, preserving the first ones.

"She is younger than the others," Worf informed him as he stepped back, giving the senior officer room to look. Data found himself puzzled over the woman frozen in time.

Dark tumbles of hair fell about her naked shoulders, framing a small, oval face. Her lips were white from the ice like the rest of her skin, dramatically highlighting her lashes. Instead of being middle aged she looked to be chronologically only in her early twenties.

Before the commander could respond, the com on his breast signaled an incoming transmission.

"Commander Data, return to the Enterprise immediately," Riker's voice ordered as soon as it came through. With a glance to Worf, the android touched the com to respond.

"We have come across a situation, Commander. There are people frozen here," he replied loudly over the whirring of the malfunctioning systems around him. There was a slight pause.

"Frozen? How many?"

"Four, sir. The vehicle has suffered severe damage and the vessel's systems are failing rapidly."

Another pause over the line.

"Commander, are you suggesting we transfer them over to the Enterprise?" Riker asked a bit incredulously. Data considered the dilemma briefly, about .34 seconds, before responding accordingly with his ethical programming.

"I do not believe we should leave them here, sir," he looked back to the other three capsules in consideration. "With your permission, we will be returning with four containers."

"Whatever you decide to do, do it quickly," Riker instructed with the usual impatience. A human flaw and a frustratingly useful one at that. Nodding in agreement even though the first officer couldn't see them, the Klingon and the android set to work immediately.

Awakening them was a simple procedure considering the time and energy put into freezing them after their deaths. According to Dr. Crusher, the first man found, name of Ralph Oppenhouse, died of advanced cardiomyopathy at the age of fifty-five. Deadly in the 21st century but easily remedied before he ever opened his gaze now. L. Q. "Sonny" Clemmons was the second man, apparently a famous musician of his time, perished from heavy drug abuse.

Turning his gaze to the two women, Data reran the input on their profiles as they awoke. The older woman, Claire Raymond, had risen once but immediately fainted upon seeing Lt. Worf. She was what was called a 'home maker' at the time she died of an embolism. Briefly, he found himself wondering what on earth a home maker was. Now awake, the lady was attempting movement again.

The last and youngest of them all was a member of the U.S. Navy, proclaimed killed in action by shrapnel, named Eeva Tompkins.

Data stood between her bed and Claire's watching and waiting as she awoke. His brow eased a bit as Eeva's heavy eyes slid open dazedly to stare at the strange ceiling. With a heavy sigh she shifted her gaze to the commander, reality and focus sharpening the dark, earthy brown of her stare.

"Welcome to the USS Enterprise, Ms. Tompkins," Data greeted congenially as she rose onto her elbows to look at him fully, apparently stunned at the sight of his white skin and amber eyes. Claire murmured in thanks as Dr. Crusher gave her a hand to sit up and attempt dressing, distracting him momentarily.

"Where?" Eeva whispered lowly, a hand coming up to clasp her throat in surprise at her own voice. Data felt a twinge of consternation as the woman's eyes widened in sudden panic and she lifted the thin blanket covering her. As she scanned her naked body in a panic, he could see her hand running over her abdomen in shock. "What-what happened?"

The android reached forth a comforting hand and clasped her nude shoulder. He had seen humans perform the motion when another was frightened and troubled. It seemed the appropriate action to take. Apparently not for she flinched violently at it. Frazzled dark hair fell in her face as she snapped her attention to him sharply.

"We will explain once you are up and moving. Please, allow Dr. Crusher to help you dress," Worf instructed from his security position near the doorway. She gave him a wide eyed look before shaking her head in confusion at what she saw. Beverly turned and gave Data an excited and intrigued look from where she helped Claire. The android could readily guess her thoughts as the same ones were rumbling through his own mind. As Data turned to speak with her, Sonny spoke for the first time upon awakening.

"Why the hell am I naked? Who took my britches?"


	2. Chapter 2

"I know this is all very confusing for you so I will attempt to explain," Commander Riker began once he entered the guest room the visitors had been given. Data and Dr. Crusher stood by, watching in case of emergency. Albeit silently, Data also could not elude the idea that these people were his responsibility since it was he who had brought them on board to be thawed.

Sitting in the low comfortable chairs, they looked anything but easy or reassured by the commander's tone. Now dressed in plain blue suits and cleaned, the four of them could have passed for citizens of the 24th century minus the bewildered expressions.

"You are aboard the USS Enterprise," Riker continued only to be interrupted.

"American?" Mr. Oppenhouse cut in, leaning forward. Riker shook his head and opened his mouth to respond before being interrupted once again.

"It sounds Naval but there were no ships named like that. Well, except in boot camp but that was a compartment really," Eeva muttered to herself, her eyes still a little lost in her mind. Again, the first officer shook his head and explained briefly the Confederation of Planets.

"Uh, what year is this?" Oppenhouse asked warily.

"By your calendar, it is 2364," Data automatically replied, having to curb the impulse to include day and month in the answer. It was considered annoying by his fellow officers to have all the unnecessary information added and he was trying to remedy the annoyance.

An aggrieved and startled physical reaction stole over three of them. Sonny did not seem in the least bit concerned at the fact he had been sleeping for well over 400 years. Perhaps the captain's assessment in the idea that he had been eager to die before was correct, Data mused.

"My heart…is it-" Oppenhouse began, placing his hand over said organ. He seemed afraid to ask the question. Beverly held up her hand from where she stood, a calming look on her face.

"It is fine. In fact all of you are now healthy and well."

"I made it."

Despite the relief on his face, both the women looked more upset and befuddled. Claire had a hand to her brow, shielding her gaze as she looked to the ground, awash with whatever pain she suffered. Eeva sat with her back straight, hands clasped in her lap. Now that she was awake, the military training seemed to have taken over again. The dark hair, now strictly brushed, had been pulled back into a braided bun and a severe set took over her young face and lips. Behind the mask, Data could see a brewing desperation and a personality as of yet not shown.

"I have a question, Doctor. How _am_ I even alive? How am I even here? The last thing I remember was being on duty and an explosion," she asked flatly, as if afraid to let her smothered emotions take any control of her voice. Beverly blinked at her dead panned tone before folding her arms over her chest.

"It appears that an old weapon called 'shrapnel' had entered your body in several places, puncturing internal organs. It wasn't present when we brought you in so I am assuming it was removed."

"By who? How did I end up in a cryonic tank?"

Data moved forward at that.

"We had hoped you would have an idea. All records indicate that you perished in 2014 on the USS Gaston in the Iraq raid," he advised. She stiffened at that and looked over the commander sharply before turning to Riker, as if looking for a lie. After he nodded his assent, Eeva stood slowly.

"Commanders, may I be excused for the time being?" she requested in a tight way, her lips barely moving. Beverly and Data shared a confidential look; despite her surface coolness and discipline, the poor woman was about to fall apart. Riker gave her a curt smile and indicated an adjourning entrance.

"Not at all, Ms. Tompkins. Take your time."

"Please, Commander, call me Chief."

The other three visitors looked on in surprise and amusement as she snapped a smart salute before marching out. Once the door slid closed after her, several screaming words floated back to them, muffled only a little by the insulating walls.

"Goddamn! Fuck! Bitch! Fuck! Fuck! Bastard son of a lizard whore! Fu-uu-uuck!"

The first officer gave the doctor and Data a small smirk as the last word faded away.

"What was that?"

Beverly gave a small, half-hidden smile.

"I believe that was obscene language, commander. Surely, you have heard of it."

Riker gave her an annoyed if not endearing look.

"I meant the other things."

"The name 'Chief' indicates a naval station, such as our Chief Engineer. It must have been her title in her career. And I believe that was a military motion called a salute. In 2049, the United States Military dropped the usage as a waste of time," Data supplied, intrigued at the variety of profanity. Sonny gave a low snicker at that.

"Boy, the whole operation was a waste of time," the man laughed, apparently enjoying himself. Oppenhouse smirked his agreement.

"Now I know where the term 'swear like a sailor' comes from," Claire added icily, apparently not pleased with the Chief's language.

Over the next few minutes, Riker provided them with the base information they needed along with Dr. Crusher's points. Data found himself distracted and intrigued however at their missing guest. Despite his lack of knowledge in human emotions, he could see a secondary personality under the military mask and it was puzzling to him. Perhaps it was a requirement in her time to become so blank and anonymous. Meeting personnel from another time and seeing their actions interested him greatly, considering how they differed from their own customs. It would be educational to converse with her more.


	3. Chapter 3

"Chief Tompkins?" Data called from the entrance to her room, wary of entering without permission. After ringing for permission several times, he had grown concerned that she was injured. The computer had indicated that she was in the room and when he entered partially he confirmed it.

"Just Chief, Commander," came the reply from the port window across from the door. Entering enough for the door to close, the android spotted her leaning on the wall, gazing into the oblivion of stars streaking by.

"I came to inquire a question or two if you have the time," he began carefully, stepping closer to see more clearly her reaction. The screaming words he had heard previously did not indicate a very calm or collected person. Eeva turned slightly to look at him, earthen eyes studying him in weary curiosity. Her brows were creased and the corners of her lips turned down.

"Ask away."

"Firstly, are you more settled? Is there anything I can do to assist you?" he asked helpfully, seeing if he can help her discomfort. She stared at him in mild surprise, thinking quickly of something. A dawning look of embarrassment crossed her features, like a child caught getting into something private.

"You all could hear me in there?"

"Clearly."

"Oh. No, I'm fine."

Data remembered one of the things she had yelled and thought it a prudent time to ask.

"Inquiry: you said something I did not quite understand. 'Bastard son of a lizard whore'?"

An interesting shade of pink flushed her cheeks and she restrained a look of horrified disgrace. And what looked like a hidden smile, he noted.

"I grew up in the country and there is a lot of strange cuss words out there," she explained lightly if not prudently.

"Ah."

"Ahem, is there anything else, commander?"

"I wish to know if there was a lapse in your memory. The others are concerned with their immediate positions and what they had left behind, therefore too distracted to talk. I was hoping you could enlighten me," he asked earnestly. For a few moments, she didn't answer; just gazed at him almost blankly, hiding her thoughts from him. Finally she nodded to some internal question and moved towards him.

"Please, sit, commander," Eeva requested as she settled down. Quirking his head at her need for him to join her, Data sat on the chair next to hers, watching in curiosity. "There was no lapse in memory. There was no long space of dark sleep. One moment, I was patrolling the deck. Then there was a light and pain. Almost right after that, I woke up to you staring at me."

"I did not mean to seem rude-" Data began to apologize. She finally smiled ruefully, unable to hold it back, and held up a hand.

"Don't worry. It was just startling, like waking up from a bad dream," Eeva replied before pausing. She gave him a quick glance over again. "You are an android, right?"

"Correct, I was designed and built by a Dr. Noonien Soong on Omicron Theta. Interestingly, at the time I was created-" Data found her holding back a small smile again politely. "Ah, perhaps you would like a history on Omicron Theta at another time."

"Yes, Commander. Do you dream?" Eeva asked curiously. Data regarded her with intrigue. The conversation had completely taken a strange turn, as if she didn't want the light of it on her life. Perhaps this was a kind of therapy, he mused, she did seem less emotionally fragile now.

"I do have a dream cycle program that I use on occasion."

Eeva leaned forward and rested her elbows on her knees, thinking and watching the commander's expressions carefully.

"Have you ever dreamt that you died?" she asked him quite seriously. Data considered the question and ran through his memory banks.

"No."

"Can you imagine what it would be like?"

"Essentially, I do. But-"

"Now, imagine dying a painful death and then suddenly being fully alive again, four centuries down the road, lost and friendless, commander."

Data thought about it briefly.

"I imagine it would be…unpleasant."

"Extremely. So when I awoke and found you there, I was a little less than sane."

"It is an acceptable reaction to such circumstances."

Eeva gave him a small grin at that and shook her head. Settling back in the seat, she looked out at the stars as they dashed by at warp seven. After a moment, she focused on him again, her face once again completely blank.

"Didn't you have more questions, commander?"

"Indeed," he was about to ask her one when his com beeped for a response. Immediately, he tapped it. "Commander Data, here."

"Data, report to the bridge. We are approaching the Neutral Zone," Captain Picard's voice instructed briskly. Data gave Eeva an apologetic look as he stood to leave.

"Understood, Captain," he replied before touching off the transmission. "I have to go to duty, Chief."

"I know. I envy you that, commander."

"May we speak later on after my duties?"

She seemed wary of his request and he found that he couldn't fathom why. After a moment she nodded, thoughts elsewhere than him.

"Why not?"

"Hello, Ms. Tompkins, my name is Deanna Troi," the dark haired woman greeted after Eeva allowed her in. The Betazoid immediately spotted the wince she hid at her last name. "I am the ships councilor and was asked to come by."

"Is it because of my yelling?" Eeva asked politely if not heavily as they seated themselves. It had been only a couple of hours since Data had left and it was getting lonely. At the same time, she couldn't bring herself to sit with the others from her time. Perhaps it was because they were civilians. Damn, she really shouldn't have lost it so badly.

"Partially. The captain is concerned for you and the others. This is a dramatic thing to be handling," Deanna confirmed soothingly as she sensed the rampant emotions bottled in the other woman. Most of it was to be expected: fear, loss, sadness, bewilderment. But boiling over all of it was a fury that was barely restrained under the surface. And through it all she kept such a placid façade, as if nothing could hurt her.

"How is Claire doing?" Eeva asked suddenly, turning her focus back upon the councilor.

"Fine, now that we have traced her sons' histories," Deanna replied easily, still testing the emotions that emanated from the Chief. "Is there any family you wish to trace?"

"No!" she snapped immediately, a flare coming up in her eyes at that from out of no where. Startled, the Betazoid settled back further from her, sensing the hostility. Shame quickly covered the anger, playing like shadows in the tired lines of her face, followed by a coldness once Eeva regained control of herself. "No, I have no family."

Carefully, Deanna thought of her next question thoroughly and decided to push the subject.

"I feel intense anger and resentment in you. Is it towards your family?" she asked softly. Eeva stiffened, the bones in her spine fusing together rigidly, before looking away from her. Her knuckles were white from being clenched into fists.

"I wasn't aware you could read my mind," she replied a bit sharply, trying to deviate from the topic.

"I am half Betazoid. We are a species with telepathic capabilities. I only sense feelings and basic intentions," Troi supplied readily before switching the gears back. "Why are you so furious?"

It took quite a few minutes for Eeva to reply. The hands in her lap clenched and unclenched randomly as she ran over things internally, fighting for control. Finally, she sighed deeply, the iciness draining from her features rapidly as the mask slipped down. She looks so exhausted for being so young, Deanna thought.

"Before I went into the Navy, I was engaged to an idiot. My family disowned me for it. We ended up homeless and when I left him, they wouldn't help me. They all turned their backs on me for that one big mistake," the chief explained slowly, each word seeming to drag barbs through her throat as they came out. Tightness returned about her dark eyes. "They would never of had me frozen. I doubt they even cried at my empty coffin as it was lowered into the ground."

"I doubt that," Deanna protested gently. Eeva snorted derisively at that and gave her a sullen, sardonic look.

"It doesn't matter in any case."

"Are they the only reason you are angry?"

When the other stood and began pacing in barely constrained frustration, Deanna worried she had pushed it too far. Silently, she watched the attempt to set a tightly fixed expression on her face fail and listened as the anger grew to a kind of desperation.

"I didn't ask for this. Those others did, minus Claire, councilor. I was in the height of my career. I was going to school to do something better with my life and it was all snatched away," Eeva muttered bitterly, her voice cracking. Stopping her frantic pace, she gazed upon the Betazoid harshly. "And now I learn that I didn't even die. Someone was cruel enough to shove me back into this with nothing all over again."

Suddenly, she crossed to sit by Deanna, unsure of herself and seeming desperate for some sort of comfort. Damn her military training to hell, she couldn't handle it. Her lips turned down at the ends and creases formed between her brows as she gave the Betazoid a pleading look.

"Have you ever lost everything, councilor?"

"No, I don't suppose I have."

"Last time my life fell apart, I was eating out of trashcans and begging for change while my jackass fiancé gambled. I can't do this, I really can't," for the first time her control slipped away completely, revealing clouding eyes and a tremble in her hands. "I am so afraid of having nothing again. The military was all I had and all I was ever going to have."

Deanna put a comforting hand on the shaking shoulder, trying to relay her understanding. Eeva slumped at the touch, seeming unable to hold onto her precious control.

"I wish I had died on the ship."

"Don't say that."

"I do, though. I don't even remember how to live a life without regulations and duties."

Deanna thought about what she said curiously and gave her a soft smile in reassurance. Of all the others, this Eeva Tompkins was the closest to the brink of a breakdown and she was the one with the most self-control. It was not a good combination.

"Let me talk to the captain and we will see what we can do to help," she replied firmly with a squeeze on her shoulder. Eeva's troubled gaze studied her before she nodded, apparently not believing her. "Would you like a tour of the ship to take your mind off things?"

Immediately, she shook her head of her emotions like clinging cobwebs and pulled herself together.

"No thank you, Councilor. I think I should just like to rest a bit longer," Eeva replied softly, frustrated with her previously lost self control. "Thank you for coming to talk to me."


	4. Chapter 4

"Why was no one watching her?" Captain Picard demanded in annoyance as he and Commander Data marched down the hall. The android made a shrug at the security team's foul up. "And how on earth did she learn to use the Holodeck?"

"Chief was quite capable of learning the food dispenser quickly. I cannot say it is unexpected that-"

"Chief?" Picard interrupted bemusedly, turning as he slowed to look at Data.

"It is a Naval station of the 22nd century. It seems she does not respond well to Eeva, Ms. Tompkins, Chief Tompkins and the like very well. Only Chief," he replied in obvious intrigue. He made a befuddled face and looked to his captain as they approached the Holodeck. "Inquiry: is it common for humans to avoid any sort of personal names?"

"No, Data, I'm afraid it isn't. Normally, it is only when someone is running from something that they do that," Picard sighed with a small smile. Shaking his head in amazement, he stopped at the entrance to consider his thoughts. "Data, can you imagine being in the military then? At that time, they were right between sophistication and savagery."

"Sir, is the human race not always at that point?" the android asked quite seriously and of course not meaning any insult. The captain chuckled at that and nodded in agreement before addressing the problem at hand.

"Computer, what program is running?"

"_Location: United States. State of Nevada. City; Fernley. Year 2009. Would you like to enter?_"

"Yes, please," Picard turned with an amused smile to Data. "Seems that someone ran home."

"Sir?"

"Just wait before asking, commander," he advised as the doors swept open. Within was a complete simulation of a 21st century park, complete with iron swings, plastic riding animals and rubber benches. Warm, sage scented wind blew as they stepped into the program and the entrance disappeared. Orange-pink sunlight fell on the crags of the tall mountains that encircled the horizon, sharpening and magnifying their barren beauty. Tall cottonwood trees shed their golden foliage to the rich grass as starlings chirped overhead.

"Beautiful, isn't it, Data?" Picard sighed as he absorbed the life-like smell of western wild herbs and hay. "This was the true west, like in all those stories."

"Curious, there seems to be practically no humidity in this part of the hemisphere. Everything here had evolved to a harsh existence," he commented in amazement as he glanced around at the tough, plaited bark of the trees and the jagged peaks. It was almost a reflection of what he had seen in Eeva; a harsh, tough façade to survive.

"Ah, there she is," the captain muttered suddenly before heading over the leaf-strewn floor towards what looked to be a iron corral.

Standing on one of the lower rungs of the green-painted metal, Eeva gazed out over a group of riding horses, attended by a couple of cowboys. Dressed now in black trousers and sweater, she had allowed her hair down in a low braid as she surveyed a day in her lost life. Data didn't remember her hair being that long when she was first awakened. Perhaps he had missed it along with the curious red-brown sheen it adapted in the falling light. A soft, lost expression had stolen over her features now that she wasn't under scrutiny.

"Chief," Picard shouted a clearly upset greeting as they approached. Turning, the woman gave them a startled look as she stepped down off the coral. Snapping back into protocol, she gave a quick, respectful salute and waited. Apparently, that didn't dissuade the captain. "Oh, do stop that. Saluting has been obsolete for centuries."

A faint frown creased her brows as she relaxed her posture.

"My apologies, captain."

"How did you get into the Holodeck and how did you learn to use it?" he demanded sharply. Data knew by now that his annoyance was a mask for the delight at seeing this primeval seeming stage. Civilians are not to be using ship's technology without permission, let alone civilians from another time.

"Captain, I was exploring the deck and stopped at the computer. When I served before, I was Quartermaster and found that I wanted to know the systems. An Ensign came by and I asked for help," Eeva replied automatically, her tone quite without personality in the face of the higher rank. With a quick look at his commander, Picard hid a small smirk before addressing her again.

"At ease, Chief. Next time, just ask Commander Data so there is no confusion. Now, why don't you show us around since we are here?" he finished, relieved at not having to act like a hard boiled egg. Eeva gave a very confused look before catching herself. Apparently, she was expecting some sort of punishment.

"As you wish, Captain. This is called the Out Of Town Park in Fernley, Nevada. It's my hometown, sir," she explained in a cut and dry way until the end. Not missed by either the captain or the android, a sad, tensed tinge came over her voice. "I requested mid-November for the rodeo."

"A rodeo? Can't say I have ever seen one of those before," Picard exclaimed eagerly as he approached the corral, clever eyes running over the men working with the tall horses. "I do ride on occasion, however."

A puzzled frown crossed Eeva as she watched Data join the man. This branch of their military was rather lax compared to what she was used to. Never before was disobedience treated with such ease in her life.

"I used to watch the rodeo when it came to town for most of my life. It's a dangerous sport, sir," she commented a bit more easily. Pointing over the railing, she indicated one cowboy in a black hat mounting a roped horse. One gloved hand came up in ready as he steadied himself. The beast's nostrils flared in fury as several other men prodded it into a frenzy. "Watch."

A horn blared from somewhere, startling Data momentarily before the horse and rider were released. The iron gate clanged open as the stallion bucked and kicked for all its worth, mighty sinews stretching and bunching beneath white and brown fur. Picard didn't seem all that alarmed rather than amused as the dust began to float up into the air after the horses pounding hooves.

"This seems rather barbaric for a sport," Data shouted over the hooting and calling of the cowboy's comrades. Eeva cast him a rare honest grin and leaned on the grate heavily, a spark in her brown eyes that he did not understand.

At that moment, the anger-wild stallion bucked violently, sending his rider into the air. A series of groans echoed from across the corral before the men went to herd the mad horse. Having landed in a painful yet harmless way, the rider stumbled to his feet, rubbing his bottom and sporting a proud grin.

"It is in its own way. It is what makes it wonderful," Eeva quipped as she climbed the corral like an expert, swinging one leg over the top. Data was about to call out a warning that entering the arena while the horse was loose was not a wise idea when the captain placed a placating hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Data. I believe she knows what she is doing."

Off to the side of the pseudo-battle arena, Chief ran across and picked up the fly away cowboy hat, brushing off the dirt smudges delicately. Data watched as she approached the rider, a wide smile spread on her normally solemn face. Handing him the hat, she made some comment about the event. The simulation of a cowboy laughed and tipped his hat to her after replacing it on his brow.

"Why would you endanger yourself for the sake of a garment?" the commander asked immediately in concern once she returned. Eeva quirked an arched brow in curiosity at him as she mounted the fence.

"It's customary to fetch the rider's hat. It's a sign of approval or congratulations, I suppose," she explained lightly before jumping off the top rung to the dirt packed ground. The captain smiled at that, recalling the books he had read of Louis L'Amore.

"Or after a cowboy wins a fight after a fair lady's heart," he added amusedly. Looking back to the captain, she didn't seem to know what to say. He gave her a small smile. "Is that correct, Chief?"

A light blush tainted her and she fixedly looked away, unwilling to comment. To the android's puzzlement, she seemed furiously embarrassed. What had the Captain said to offend her? Rocking on the heel of his shoes, Picard clasped his hands behind his back and looked to Data crisply.

"Well, I think I shall be returning to the bridge. Commander, stay with Ms. Tompkins for the time being," he instructed, pointedly saying her name in farewell. Data spotted her give the captain a sideways glance at that, her shoulders straightening in anger. "Excuse me."

Once the older man left with a nod to the riders, Eeva seemed to sink a little into herself, deflating in relief. Curiously, Data wondered what sort of position the captain stood in with the woman.

"Well, would you like to come with me for a walk, Commander?" Eeva asked abruptly as she turned to the west, eyeing the suns position. Data considered the proposition before nodding.

"Happily. I have yet to see such flora as this."

"This ain't nothing, commander," she chuckled lowly before looking skyward. He was about to comment that the term 'ain't' is not a proper word and was not in her time either before she interrupted him. "Computer, can you move us due west about two miles from this position?"

"_Yes._"

"Do so, please."

The reality about them wavered into a collage of color and motion before reforming into another scene. Now they stood upon the crest of one of the mountainous hills, the town of Fernley sprawling to their right. At the foot of the hill, a surging river ran under a concrete freeway, a pale grey-green ribbon in the pink twilight. The wind was colder and harsher here, not that it bothered Data in the least.

Eeva took a deep breath and sighed in what looked to be sad contentment before turning about.

"Look, that's an old watch tower. We have-sorry, had a lot of wild fires and these were built to keep an eye out for them. I named him Albert," she said as she pointed out the decrepit thing. Data quirked his head at it, clearly not believing that the rusted structure could have been effective. It was only twenty feet tall, comprised of four beams, a ladder and a signal light that had been shattered decades previous.

"I see that there is what is called lichen in abundance here."

"Yeah, the higher you go in the mountains, the more there is. They can't survive in pollution. Let's you know how fresh the air is," she replied as she knelt and picked up a rock. Rusted red covered the surface, accompanied by various greens and whites. After a moment she held it out for him, looking away to the spread of desert land around them. Accidentally, his fingers brushed her cold ones as he accepted it to examine the life form. As if electrocuted, Eeva jumped and snapped her hand to her side, not giving him a glance.

"In 2064, the species will die out as pollutions clog the oxygen systems. It does not become addressed until 2143-"

"Thanks, commander, but I don't think I can handle hearing that. It's a bit hard enough knowing I'm centuries away from home," Eeva cut in a bit dryly. She gave him a mild smile and looked out over her old life. Puzzled, Data reexamined his words to see if there was an insult or a discrepancy in what he said. Finding none, he thought of her words.

"Inquiry: Albert?"

Eeva snorted a small laugh and eyed him in bemusement, her façade dropping away completely.

"You know, from Batman? The butler?"

Data's golden eyes ran back in forth in front of him as if he was reading a script in midair. Eeva bit back a laugh at that before realizing something. For being an automaton, he really didn't bother her like other people did. Maybe it was because she herself did not feel human at times and it was comforting to feel accompanied in that. Not to mention, for a machine, he was very good looking.

"Ah. Batman. Understood, Chief."

"Good. Just don't make me explain Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles."

A wildly amazed and bemused look creased his face.

"There were genetically altered reptiles that practiced Oriental martial arts in your time?"


	5. Chapter 5

Stardate: 48113.0

"Ms. Guinan, how is it that humans are able to control these rampant emotions so easily? I find my own grip on them slipping at all times," Data muttered dejectedly as he sat in Ten Forward. It had been seven years since the cryogenically frozen people had left the Enterprise for Earth and much had changed. Never before had he expected to feel such swinging changes of emotion since the chip had fused with his neural net. Just a few hours ago, he had been giggling like mad over a silly Klingon joke. Now, it seemed as if a perpetual fog of gloom pervaded his mind.

The dark skinned woman on the other side of the bar raised a brow in curious if not bemused worry. Setting down the glass of a bright blue drink, she rested her folded arms on the counter and leaned down enough to peer into the android's down turned face.

"It takes time, commander. Don't tell me you are regretting the one thing you had been chasing?"

Data gave her a searching look and sighed, plopping his chin in his propped palm in an undignified pout.

"No, I am not."

"Good. You want something to drink? I received a shipment of Romulan ale just last week," Guinan offered, a teasing smile going over her lips. Data rolled his eyes and sunk further into his palm.

"No thank you, Ms. Guinan."

She stifled a chuckle and suddenly looked up over his head. With a quick, clever scan she grew a small smile and gave him a nod over his shoulder.

"Looks like an old friend of yours is here," she informed him softly as he turned. Data searched the milling crowd of officers and passengers curiously, seeing many people that he saw on a day to day basis. Then he spotted her by the port wall, gazing out the wide, tall windows at the stars. With her fingers, she rocked a glass in her grasp, letting the golden liquid slosh up and down the sides as she gazed in thought.

It took a few moments of comparing her profile from behind to others he knew before Data recognized her. Chief stood there, wearing a blue officers uniform, her long, dark brown hair piled somewhat messily on the back of her head.

Giving Guinan an appreciative, quick nod, Data stood and crossed to the port wall, trying not to bump anyone in the massive evening crowd. Once he gained her side, the android found a shuddery flutter tickling his nerve endings. Was this fear he felt or mere nervousness? Why was he nervous?

"Chief," he said in greeting, fighting back the emotion and trying to gain clarity. Startled, Eeva turned to him, her dark eyes going wide in surprise. A large, pleased smile bloomed on her soft face. The years had been kind, smoothing out the harsh rigidity in her lips and the creasing frown in her brow. If anything, she looked younger in spirit now that she was getting close to thirty than she had at twenty.

Where was her mask? Where was that façade of coolness and military training she had before? Was this the secondary personality he had seen over seven years ago, fighting to get free?

"Commander Data, I was wondering when I would bump into you," she replied easily, stepping closer to be heard over the din of Ten Forward. He gave her a small smile.

"How long have you been on board the Enterprise, Chief?" he asked. Eeva put up a hand and waved off the name to his surprise.

"It's Lieutenant Commander Tompkins now, commander, and I have been onboard for over a year now."

"How had we not run into each other before then?"

Eeva shrugged, nonplussed and smiled warmly.

"It's a big ship. Not to mention I am never out of Sick Bay, nowadays."

"I see that you went through the Academy easily enough. It is no small feat to become a lieutenant commander under seven years, lieutenant commander," Data complimented meekly, trying to fight down the excitement in his throat. Why was his emotion chip rioting at talking to an old friend? Eeva rolled her eyes and gave another shake of her shoulder.

"It was all mental work compared to the physical stuff I was used to. If you will, just call me Eeva. Lieutenant commander is just too long of a name, commander," she pleaded in a jest and took a sip of her drink. Data found this new side of her personality easier to handle than what it was years ago. Now, she seemed more receptive and less reserved and cold.

"Inquiry: why do you wish to be called by your first name when it was apparently so detestable before?" he inquired, more than intrigued. The light in her eyes muted down perceptibly even though a smile tainted her lips. Looking out the window, she thought before replying, voice low.

"It took a long time to forget what I had lost and realize what I could have. Once I started going to the Academy, I felt that old excitement I used to have before I died," she paused and looked up at him speculatively. "I suppose I just grabbed onto it and held on for dear life."

Data nodded in understanding and offered her a glad grin. Unable to help it she smiled back and considered him curiously, head tipped to the side.

"What is it about you that is so different, commander? I didn't know an android could change up so much."

"Just Data, Eeva. Recently-"

"Sorry, sorry, one second. My name is pronounced E-ava not Eva," she gave him an awkward smile. "It just drives me nuts to hear it said wrong."

"Ah. I employed an emotion chip to my positronic brain. Unfortunately, it fused with my neural net causing sporadic emotions and a lack of control over them."

"So…Data, you have human emotions now?"

"Indubitably."

Eeva laughed heartily at that, letting loose a snort on accident. Puzzled and almost embarrassed, he gazed at her in blatant confusion.

"What was so funny?"

"'Indubitably'! Sorry, you sounded like Holmes for a moment. It was just too much," she giggled as she calmed down, her cheeks flushed in mirth. Data felt a surge of excitement at that.

"Have you read Sherlock Holmes?"

"Oh, back when I was in high school, like five centuries ago or something. Maybe it's just the drink but I found it funny," she gave her golden drink a suspicious look before downing it anyway. "How does it feel to have emotions now, Data?"

"Confusing, mostly. I am learning to sort out most of them by comparison to descriptions of emotions. As of yet, it is very…intriguing."

"I would say. Have you been testing them out in other ways than just waiting for them to pop up?" she asked curiously. Data gave her a befuddled look and shook his head.

"How else would you test them?"

Eeva gave him a decidedly mischievous look and grinned.

"By inducing them through various things like music, sports…there's a lot of ways. Not as many as there were in my time though."

That piqued his curiosity easily and he gave her an intrigued look. Without needing the prompt, Eeva explained the various ways people felt emotions in the 22nd century. Drugs of course, sports such as skateboarding and skiing, dancing, raves, sky diving.

"I understood the meaning of those except…raves?" Data inquired. The woman gave him a wicked look and nodded.

"It's…sort of hard to explain but it was one of my favorite recreational pursuits, minus the drugs of course," she thought about something for a moment before lightening up with an idea. "I can simulate one on the Holodeck tomorrow."

Data considered the idea, finding it hard to decide if he was excited or worried considering he had no idea what on earth a 'rave' was. Deciding to be reckless, he nodded in assent.

"I have personal time at 1800 hours tomorrow."

"I'll request that time from Doctor Crusher," she agreed before holding out her hand in farewell. "See you tomorrow then, Data."

Gladly, he accepted her slightly cold hand and gave it a friendly shake. Once he released it, Eeva immediately walked briskly to the exit, her fingers rubbing together by her hip.

"Well, now, commander, you seem much less depressed," Guinan observed while suppressing a laugh at his happier expression. Sitting down in his old seat, Data flashed a smile at her. "I knew you would be."

"Am I to assume you knew she has been onboard, Ms. Guinan?" he replied in a mild tease, too pleased to have run into an old friend to be miffed. She gave a knowing smile before holding up her guilty hands.

"She's come by on occasion in the last year. A couple days ago she mentioned you and I sort of guessed you two were friends."

"What did she say?" Data pressed curiously. Once again, she suppressed a chuckle, clearly enjoying this whole escapade.

"Just that she had hoped to see a commander Data again someday. Wish granted."


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as the doors of Holodeck 3 slid open, Data took a major step back. Thudding, reverberating music poured out into the corridor which was thankfully deserted. Quickly stepping in before gathering attention, the android stared in amazement at the scene before him as the doors slid shut.

Sporadic flashes of colored light danced along the otherwise dark ceiling as a heavy fog from dry ice drifted, blurring the shifting mass of party goers. Other than the red, blue and orange lights there was none, giving the faces and movements of the holographic people a strange portrayal. Data found them pressed in fairly close on all sides as they danced. The music, fast paced and primal, thudded through his form like sonic booms as he scanned for Eeva in the din.

As he looked for her, Data took a moment to realize exactly how the partners were dancing, pressed close to each other, hands groping, hips bucking and pelvises grinding provocatively against the other. It was animalistic, this display yet interesting and intriguing. Quite clearly he remembered and realized what the Captain had meant by his earlier statement: 'At that time, they were right between sophistication and savagery.' Just as vividly, he felt what Eeva's reply had been about the rodeo's barbarity: it was on the erotic side and the chip in his brain knew it.

Trying his hardest not to get caught in the melee of straining bodies, Data moved further in. A tingle was growing in his very skin at the tension in the heavy, hot air. What was this feeling he was experiencing? It was almost dangerous, almost hungry, almost yearning and yet so very different from all three. As he slid around two women dancing together furiously, he found Eeva.

The red lights played on her bare arms as they stretched behind her head, hands caressing a man's face as her hips swayed provocatively with his. The hologram's fingers were loosely riding the bone angles of her waist, pressing the exposed skin.

Data swallowed in startled amazement. At this moment, she certainly did not look like an officer. Dark blue jeans hugged her legs, low enough to expose her bellybutton and the expanse of her stomach. What looked to barely be an undergarment covered her chest, providing ample cleavage as she bent at the waist to touch her toes, pressing her bottom into the man. He stared in blatant shock, as the man's hands ran down her back and down her thighs in a fluid movement as her head came back up, flipping the mess of dark hair.

Finally, it seemed that she spotted the pale android among the partiers. Smiling as though nothing was out of place, Eeva stepped away from her partner towards him. Apparently, the changing of partners was frequent for the man turned to another woman and grasped her attention, among other things.

"This, Data, is a rave!" Eeva shouted over the pounding music, sweat bright on her brow as the orange lights flickered above. Data frowned and stepped closer as someone bumped into his back. "What do you think?"

"I am not sure that I am enjoying this, Eeva! You do this for recreation?" he yelled back uncomfortably. These close quarters with all of the people made him nervous again and he was afraid he would lose it here. Eeva gave him a tilted grin before holding her hands out to him.

"Yeah! You're not enjoying it because you aren't dancing! Come on, dance with me!"

Data held up his hands in polite refusal.

"I cannot! It is not proper for an officer-"

"Data! We aren't at work right now! Stop being an officer for a while!" she tempted him, her hands still out for him. Growing curious at her persistence, Data shrugged and accepted her hands. Instead of clasping them, Eeva slid her fingers over the cuffs of his uniform and then up his arms, testing the tense muscles underneath.

Growing still, Data stared at her fixedly as she shook her hair from her face and moved her hands over his shoulders, reaching up and smiling. The sensation of her touch running over the back of his neck sent tingles down the nerves of his skin, making him shiver. It was pleasant to be sure but it induced that emotion again, the dangerous and hungry one that he didn't understand. Perhaps she should stop now.

Apparently, that wasn't on Eeva's mind however. Sashaying her hips to the beat she came close enough to rub against him, her chest brushing his lightly. After a moment she spotted his tenseness.

"Relax, okay? It's alright," she whispered once she leaned into his ear, bringing her body warmth a little too close. It was all so dizzying to him. The lights, the music, the hot, pulsing breath of all those around them caused his heart to pound in response. It was mildly frightening but Data found that he wanted more of it.

Trying to be brave and relax, he imitated the man's move earlier and reached out to grasp her hips. Eeva's eyes widened a bit in surprise and he almost let go. With an encouraging smirk she came closer, hands clasping the back of his head gently, nose burying next to his heart as she moved. Data's inorganic heart almost gave out at how close she was to him. Was this normal behavior in her century? This kind of easy eroticism? No one in the present day would do this sort of thing for entertainment and now he could see why.

The way she felt against him, grinding and writhing in a primitive dance was savage, erotic and primal. It was something Data had never experienced before except in rare moments. Speaking of those moments, a certain programming began to kick in and affect his physical being. If she noticed, it again did not dissuade her. But this; this was freely given and received, he realized. If only to learn from this, Data finally relaxed into it, hands slipping about her waist.

There wasn't even a moment of shock in Eeva as he clutched her close to him, swaying in imitation with her. Instead, her hands ran down his chest and fluttered over his hips, enticing him to come closer. After a moment of pounding movement, she wiggled free enough to turn around.

Data gave her a look of confusion at which she smiled, her hair slightly moist from sweat and sticking to the sides of her face. Reaching down, she gently grasped his hands and raised them around and in front of her. He bit his lip at a surge of emotion as she pressed her warm body against his, back to chest. Like a guide, she bent her knees and swayed in front of him, shifting him with her in the flashing lights.

That emotion choked up his throat as they moved. In a stab of realization, Data felt like them, like all of the hungry dancers there, swaying, grinding and holding onto one another. As Eeva's head fell back to rest against his collar, lips near his jaw, the name of the emotion that was consuming them all came to him. It was desire. The pounding, clawing, swelling fire that burned in them was desire and here in the dark they acted it out in unison. It was desire that caused such discomfort in his lower frame.

The beauty and the morbidity of it slammed into Data's reasoning mind like a phaser beam.

Eeva turned and stared up at him in bewildered confusion when he backed away from her. Puzzled she reached out for him, trying to understand where this terror came from. Unable to bear the closeness in the Holodeck any longer, Data turned and forced his way out.


	7. Chapter 7

Despite the guilt that antagonized him, Data could not bring himself to call upon Eeva again. Mixed with it was an embarrassment and a deep confusion that wouldn't abate. Desperately, he wished he could talk with Councilor Troi but the confusion itself wouldn't allow enough coherent thought to correlate words.

Sighing once again in frustration, Data looked down at Spot, whom lounged in his lap languidly, pleased with herself. Scratching the bottom of her jaw, he reran the rave through his mind again. It was hard to suppress the emotions it had caused but now he wanted to feel them again. In the last week it had terrified him and through careful consideration he had a reason for it. True, there was sexual programming in his hardware, but Data had not been designed for that complete and open display. It had scared him that the rave caused it to turn on and it enticed him in ways he hadn't felt before.

"Spot, dear Spot, do you ever have to battle desire?" Data asked rhetorically of his pet. She gazed up at him with lazy eyes and flopped onto her back, stretching and demanding that her belly be scratched. Smiling at that, he sighed. "No, you only desire to be petted. You are quite lucky, my friend."

The sound of someone requesting entrance rang through his rooms, startling him mildly from his thoughts. Setting Spot off his lap, Data straightened his uniform and went into the main room.

"Enter."

Geordi walked in, a frown creasing his dark brow behind the visor. Without much of a greeting he came to stand in front of his friend and crossed his arms and waited with an annoyed look of expectation. After a moment, Data thought it prudent to ask.

"Is there something wrong, Geordi?"

"That's what I would like to know, Data. You have been kind of sullen and moody for the last few days," Geordi said a bit bluntly. He sighed and tilted his head. "I came to see what's going on."

"Very astute. I have been rather 'moody' and I do not know what to do about it," Data admitted in a grumble, not happy that his friend even noticed it.

"Care to talk about it?"

Data paused to consider it, not sure if he was able to discuss what had occurred between him and Eeva. What was he going to do otherwise, however? He did not know how to handle this kind of situation.

Briefly, he explained the whole thing, about meeting Eeva in Ten Forward and the discussion that led to the rave and what happened in the Holodeck. With an extreme hesitancy, he explained what system came on at the time of them dancing. Silently, his friend regarded him in shock and concern. Once he was finished, Data spotted what seemed to be a poorly concealed smirk on him.

"Data, from what it sounds like, I think you just find yourself attracted to this Eeva."

"I do not believe it was attraction. It was too strong for that, more consuming and it was frightening," he paused to consider something. "Geordi, is attraction supposed to be that way? Also, was it supposed to elicit such a physical response?"

At that, the chief engineer could no longer suppress a laugh. Collecting himself, he put a hand over his mouth to cover his grin.

"Do you mean that you were…excited, Data?" he asked in what would have been a serious tone. Data gave him a frustrated look and frowned.

"It is not funny, Geordi. I have not been able to contact Eeva since and I fear that she is upset with me for it."

"Data, Data, Data, it's alright. What happened was a perfectly human reaction. It's no reason to run from her."

"If it is a 'perfectly human reaction' then why are such 'raves' not practiced today?" the android pressed. Geordi scratched the back of his head, trying to think of a reasonable explanation. After a moment, he gave up with a shameful yet goofy grin and shrugged.

"I don't know, Data. If its anything like you described, maybe we should," he jested, trying again to lighten his friend's mood. Data gave him yet another serious look.

"Geordi, your sense of humor is not helping me. Do you think I should contact Eeva?" he asked, trying hard not to sound desperate for an answer. Sighing through his nose, Geordi considered his friend.

"Do you want to?"

"Yes and no. I do but I am ashamed of my reaction and having to explain why I left."

"Just be honest with her. Well, except the excited part. That might scare her off."

"Am I frightening?"

"No, no, it's just that apparently any kind of excited male sort of…scares off girls."

Data quirked his head at him in confusion.

"Are the females of all species afraid of the male's lower anatomy?"

Geordi choked on spit at that and coughed into his fist, face turning a strange shade of purple.

"Um, I don't think I can answer that one. Maybe she can."

Data sighed at the lack of answers and found only one solution.

"I am going to talk to her and pray that she is not afraid of penises."

Restraining the unbearable urge to run away, the android approached Lieutenant Commander Tompkins quarters, having to fight every step. This nervousness was an irritating human emotion that hindered him considerably and it just pissed him off. That was another side affect of it that was hard to handle: frustrated anger. How was he to apologize and explain to Eeva if he was in such a state.

"Damn," Data muttered heatedly, turning on his heel to leave again. He would try again later on once he was under control. As of yet, he had approached and ran from her quarters five times in the last hour.

"Data?"

Cringing, startled, Data held his breath and counted to 3.5 million in his head within a matter of seconds before turning. Standing in front of her door, Eeva wore her uniform, hair tumbling about her shoulders. An intense but worried look clouded her face as she crossed her arms.

"What're you doing here, Data?" she asked quietly, concern etched in the sounds of the words. That made him stop in mild surprise. She was worried about him? After the way he ran away from the Holodeck and avoided her like the plague, she was concerned.

"I…I-uh…came to talk to you," he stuttered pathetically, finding it hard to correlate himself. This sensation of stunned confusion was a new one and it rather surprised him. Blinking at his timidity, Eeva nodded and stepped back towards her quarters.

"Come on in. I have been wanting to talk to you too."

Warily, Data followed her, head slightly lowered in shame of their last meeting. Upon invitation, he sat down on the couch beside her, not looking at her. Androids were not designed for this, he whined internally.

"Eeva, I-"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

They paused, looking at each other briefly in mute embarrassment before Eeva continued.

"I feel like an idiot, Data. I didn't think it through all the way before I invited you. I guess I was excited to see you again and…and I forget that you aren't human," she finished a bit lamely, a slight pink stain on her cheeks. Data gazed at her quietly, silently pleased that she did. She sighed heavily and looked up to the ceiling. "It would be amazing if a human could handle a rave easily in this time but you, you hadn't even had emotions long. I don't know what I was expecting. I am really sorry for putting you through that."

Nodding in acceptance, Data felt some of the nervous tension drain away from his circuits. Replying to her apologetic smile, he mimicked her gesture of shrugging.

"I too apologize for my actions, Eeva. I was not…prepared for the reactions it induced."

"Can't say I'm surprised."

Data gave her a curious, hopeful look.

"Do you really forget that I am an android? Am I so human now?" he asked intrigued, trying to hide the glee he felt at that. It was hard to contain, to be sure. Eeva studied him in a strange, bemused way before giving him a soft smile.

"It was easy to forget seven years ago. Now it is like second nature to consider you a man," she replied slowly. The way she spoke indicated that she was hiding something from him. At his insisting and prodding look, she sighed and that pink flushed her cheeks more fully. "It was especially easy when we were dancing. I had fun."

For a few moments, they were quiet again, studying everything else besides each other. Eeva was embarrassed at her statement to the point that her ears were burning. What was even worse was that she couldn't get the feeling of his pale, strong hands grasping the flesh of her thighs or the provoking hardness of his body.

"If permissible…" Data paused, his voice barely a peep. Eeva dared a look up at him. Confusion was stamped on the white-gold features of the man next to her, his brilliant eyes turned to the floor in thought. My god, he was handsome. "I should like to try once again. Here with you, if able."

Stunned to absolute silence, she considered him dumbly. He wanted to dance with her again?

"Why?"

For a moment or two he fumbled with his thoughts before looking at her directly, gold eyes lost and confused.

"I had yet to experience the emotion that dancing induced. It frightened me but it was also…quite enjoyable. I should like to explore it more but in a different setting. One less…provocative."

Quietly, Eeva considered him thoroughly, trying hard not to show her extreme interest in the idea. Swallowing the thick, cottony taste in her mouth, she decided to ask him.

"Do you want to dance more formally first or just what we did before?"

"I have already danced the waltz, the mamba, the Charleston-" he stopped at her chortled laugh and the way she bit her lip before continuing. "But I should like to experience your dancing more."

Heaving a steadying breath, Eeva nodded her assent and stood up.

"Just tell me if it starts scaring you again, okay? It would suck to have you disappear for a couple of weeks on me again," she grumbled as he joined her. Data gave her an affectionate, taunting smile.

"But I so enjoyed avoiding you like the plague," he commented lightly. She gazed at him in frank awe before pouting.

"Was that a joke? You need to work on that, dude."

Giving her a shrug, Data folded his arms and waited bluntly. Giving him a sharp, teasing look, Eeva looked up instinctively to address the computer.

"Computer, please play Eeva play list number five, beginning with track seven, volume level at fourteen," she ordered, taking on a pleased smile as it began, thudding and loud. "And turn down the lights."

In the milky dark, she turned with a slightly shaky sigh to the android, trying to conquer her own sudden nervousness. Reaching out a hand, she waited for him. It is now or never, Data reminded himself as he grasped her sweating palm, allowing her to lead him close to the windows.

Silently, Data looked down at her bowed head, clearly seeing her dark lashes against her cheek as she blinked down at her feet. Why was she so wary now? Was it because there was no swarm of writhing dancers about them? Did she feel exposed to him now? He was about to ask her when she looked up to him, her eyes darkened again.

Slowly, Eeva came closer, twining her fingers in his cooler ones and bringing his arms out. Barely timid now, she pressed her chest to his, hands sliding over his tense shoulders and down his chest. Dragging them about his waist to his back, her hips ground against his, slipping down and up in unison with the music.

Choking as the sensation assaulted his neural nets, Data grasped her hips roughly, pulling her tight to him. Eeva cast him a fluttering, fleeting glance before nuzzling close to his collarbone. Hands groping about her waist to tangle with the dark hair upon her back, the android returned the gesture, burying his face by her ear.

This was easier to handle than the suffocating, needy press of the rave and somehow it was so much more enticing. No one but the two of them, grasping and moving together. His programming began to react to the sensations her actions induced but he tried not to pay it attention. At the moment, the feeling of her body shifting under her uniform and the puff of her breath to his chest was more alluring.

The song changed, picking up the tempo in a deeper growling bass that rumbled through them. Taking charge, Eeva slipped free of his hands, alluding his touch with a rather wicked smile. Data's optic sensors nearly shut themselves down when she reached up and pinched her uniforms zipper. Tauntingly, she pulled down, revealing the angle of her collarbone and ample cleavage. Stopping just as the rim of a black bra was revealed, the woman sauntered closer to him.

Freezing in place, Data watched her as she circled around him, disappearing from his line of sight. Jumping as her hands splayed out on his lower spine, he restrained a delicious shiver from it. Harshly seductive, the fingers ran up his spine, palm first and slid down the front of his chest. As they groped into his thick, dark hair Eeva pressed up against him from behind.

Arching from the tantalizing pressure of her soft, human form against him, the android bit back a groan and closed his eyes. How did any male resist the urge to copulate with her when she did this? What restraint did they have that he had yet to learn? Though not a sexual being, nor one to indulge in it freely, Data felt his erotic programming click into overdrive.

He managed to focus again as his temptress moved in front of him again, back to him. Immediately remembering what she did last time, Data decided to try the dominant role. Lightening fast , his hands reached out and firmly clasped her hips, fingers dug into the apex of her thighs. A startled gasp escaped her as he pulled her bottom against him, grinding.

A dark glaze of lust clouded her brown eyes when she glanced back to him, the shoulder of her uniform sliding down. His gold eyes fixed on the exposed skin as he leaned down and rested his cheek to it. The flesh was broiling hot and if it wasn't for the situation, he'd have thought she was ill.

Growing braver, Data slid his hands firmly up her belly, tips of his fingers meeting briefly before cupping her ribcage. Her breath faltered momentarily before she ground even harder against him, silently asking for more. Shakily, Data's grasp began up, fingers brushing the bottoms of her breasts-

The music stopped abruptly as a request to enter rang through her quarters. Freezing together, the two of them listened as it rang again in the semi dark. Letting go of her weak breath, Eeva looked up and over her shoulder into his smoldering golden eyes. Why now did someone call upon her? Why? She wanted so badly to continue and maybe finish in a premature end. So did he; she could feel the evidence of that desire against her lower back.

With a feral promise she never expected to see in the android, Data backed away, hands falling to his side. Eeva had to resist looking down at his midsection to see what she had induced as she turned about. Not speaking a word, he reached out and pulled up her zipper, smirking at the way she jumped.

"Good day, Eeva."

Standing there stupidly, she watched the commander turn on his heel and exited, steps quick and slightly agitated. As soon as he disappeared, Dr. Crusher entered, a bemused and puzzled look on her face.

"What was wrong with Data?"

Eeva swallowed and forced a normal grin, despite her fluttering heart.

"Oh, I mentioned a scene in a 22nd century movie that he said he had seen. It was a musical and I had him sing a part."

"Poor Data."

"Yeah, poor Data."


End file.
